narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy Dorogan
Basic Information Gender- Male Blood type - A Elemental Alignments - Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning Rank - Jonin(kage level) Family - Married Wife-Emile Sons-Matt and Leon Age - 34 Plan - Wants everyone to stop the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Kekki Genkai: He possises the Gekkugan like his wife, but when they have a kid there kekki genkai turns into either the sharingan, bykaugan or the gekkugan. The gekkugan makes the wielders eyes green with three black flames in the eye, the eyes ar able to slow things down by a frame so the user can perdict the next move, the downside it only works on one person. Family and Friends Roy was an orphan taken by dragons. He was part of the leaf villiage when tsunade was the hokage at the age of 14 to train. He made alot of friends including Naruto and Sakura. 2 months later the dragons took him back To Land of the Dorogon. Roy Married a girl named Emile who once was a servent of Orochimaru but she escaped when they got married they had 2 kids both kids were boys one named Matt Dorogan and one named Leon Dorogon . Biography Roy is the son of the 4th dorokage. When Roy was 6 his brother was killing everyone in there clan the 4th brought Roy to the Dorogan and ask him to take care of Roy. Instead the Dorogan sealed itself into Roy to protect him better. the 4th ran away from the village to grow stronger in order to make peace in the ninja world. When Roy woke up he had amnesia and forgot everything, the great dragons told Roy what his name was and told Roy he had a gift. The dragons told him that he doesn't have a mother or a father and said that your name is Roy Dorogan. A year later he went to the ninja academy and graduated when he was 10, then he was a chunin at 12 and jonin at 18, he got private traning from the dragons, swordsmen and people in the leaf. Konohagakure The dragons toke Roy ti the leaf to train when he was 16, he learned chakara manipulation, the rasengan, how to focus more chakara to a body part, shadow clone jutsu, how to transport items with scrolls, taijustu and chidori. When the dragpns toke Roy back when he was 17, he learn't about the Dorogan and how it'sinside of him and he learn't about his kekki genkai. Weapons Roy has a collection of weapons he keeps on his person: *Kunai *Shuriken *Wire *Oil *Senbons *Scrolls *Swords *Paper boombs Misson History D-12 C-14 B-18 A-8 S-6 Jutsus Thanks to the Master Sgukuqugan Roy Can use alot of jutsus: Multi Shadow clone jutsu Dragonic chakara Dragonic Powers Chakara stealing Rasengan Chidori Raushindori Fire style-Dragon flame jutsu Water style-Water dragon jutsu Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Blazing ClosedFist-Rasengan ClosedFist-Rasengan summoning Jutsu wind Release: Rasenshuriken New Techniques Able to fuse himself and his clones to make a Dark dragon lord mode the more clones the better. In this form he is able to se his strongest jutsu Dark dragonic lord raushindori. Also increase stats ten-fold if fused with a large number of clones. Summons *Dragons *Lions *Tigers *Rhinos *Ox *Bulls Final blow words Time FOR YOU TO GO TO HELL!!!!!!! after victory That was easy. Mabey, If some idiot revied you mabey you can verse me with a little less sukage. Pitiful. Before Battle Lets End this quick I got things to do unlike you. category: Characters category: Male category: Dorogon category:Naruto2